Return from a watery grave
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Castiel is alive! But how was he saved and by whom? All we know is, he's married to a woman who found him as he rose from the river, alive but with no memory. Just a few thoughts of my own I had.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on what Castiel said briefly about his return to **

**the world of the living from episode 17 of season 7.**

**I do not own the world of SPN or any of its inhabitants.**

**Return from a Watery Grave**

**Chapter 1**

He was wet, and he was cold. Shivering slightly from both sensations, he made his way out of the waters of the river behind him. His bare feet felt sand, then rocks and dirt, then grass and twigs as he moved up the bank. He ran his hands through wet hair, brushing the dripping tendrils from his eyes. Looking around, he scanned the surface of the river and the land around him. Where was he? The question would have been important if another, bigger question wasn't looming in his mind. **Who** was he?

Stepping over rocks and small limbs that lay on the ground, the man walked into security of the trees. He had realized, in looking down at his feet, that he was naked. Had he always been this way? If only he could remember. Visions flashed in his mind. There were faces, faces he didn't recognize. There was blood and pain. He felt surrounded by evil. But there was also a light in the form of three men, men who were...family? How he wished they were here now.

Wandering onward, he came upon a path that led away from the river. His skin had dried, but he still felt chilly in the shade of the trees. His feet hurt as he stumbled over broken stones. Why couldn't he remember his name or how he had come to be here.

Bending down to brush aside a painful wooden shard that had scraped his foot, he rose to find himself looking into the eyes of a woman, a very surprised woman. But she didn't scream or run away.

Finding a naked man while on one of her daily walks was something Daphne had never expected. But when it happened today, something in her heart told her not to be afraid. She found herself unable to look away. He was beautiful. Modesty finally made her move her eyes down towards the ground as she blushed pink. She asked, "Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The man considered the question, knowing no answer was forthcoming. Was he hurt? Did he need help? Looking up at the darkening sky, he knew there was little time. He brought his eyes back to the face of the woman. Her innocence shown brightly in the twilight of evening in a way no human would be able to see, yet he did. How?

Daphne stepped closer to the naked man, whom she trusted instantly without knowing why. Being a woman of faith, she felt that God had sent this man to her. She removed her jacket and slipped it over his shoulders. It wasn't long enough to hide his modesty, so she took his hand, and smiling, led him to her car. Her motel wasn't far. Ending her vacation early didn't bother her, what with the special mission at hand. This stranger needed her, and God had led her to him for some unknown reason, but it was important, of that she had no doubt. "Come with me," she said.

He didn't know what else to do, so followed the woman in silence. As they sat in the car, Daphne finally asked, "What is your name?"

The man turned to her, and replied low, "I...I don't know."

"Well, we'll find one for you. Do you have any family?"

Seeing the faces dance in his mind, he answered, "Maybe. But I don't think so." Staring straight ahead, he said nothing more the rest of the trip.

Once they reached the small motel, Daphne, grateful for the darkness, led the man to her room. She showed him the bathroom where he could shower and get warm. He seemed so lost, so incapable of caring for himself. She thought about taking him to a hospital, but again, something inside her forced that thought from her mind.

While the man showered, Daphne left to run to the diner next to the motel, and returned with a couple of foil-covered plates. Once the man had dried off and put on a baggy old t-shirt and sweat pants, the only things she had that fit him, she set the plates down on the table that sat in the corner. She removed the foil, and indicated for the man to sit.

Seeing the plate of food before him, the man murmured, "Hamburger."

Sitting, Daphne said, "I hope you like hamburgers. It was the quickest thing they could make."

"I think I...like hamburgers." He had eaten one before. Somehow he knew this, as he picked up the warm burger and bit into it, grease dripping down his chin. It was very good actually.

Daphne chuckled as she handed him a paper napkin. He said nothing, so she let him eat in silence.

As it grew later, Daphne knew they would have to sleep, and there was only one bed. But it was king size, so she felt it would be ok. Her trust in her guest allowed this one time when propriety would be left aside. She allowed him privacy to prepare for bed, then went into the bathroom to wash up herself. She picked up a water-filled glass and drank deeply from it, when it slipped from her wet hands, breaking on the floor. She stepped gingerly around the shards, but one piece bit into the flesh of her foot. Blood splotched the floor as she cried out.

The man heard his benefactor, and went to the bathroom. Noticing the blood, he scooped her up into his arms, and set her on the bed. Lifting her foot, he wiped the blood away with a tissue, running his hands over the skin gently. When he had finished, he was astonished to find the cut healed.

Daphne couldn't believe her eyes. The man had merely washed the blood way, and the injury had disappeared. "Now I know you are of God," she said reverently. "We found each other for a reason."

"I don't know how I did that." He looked at his open hands, then up into her face. She was practically beaming, her joy was so apparent.

"You have a great gift, obviously." She touched her foot again, but there was not sign of the cut. "Come to bed," she said as she rose and went over to the other side. Seeing the man hesitate, she reassured him. "It's ok. I trust you. Tomorrow, I'll take you home, and care for you. Then we'll see if we can find your family."

Her trusting him wasn't the thought in the man's mind. He had no desire to hurt the woman in any way. But he felt he needed to be somewhere...somewhere else. He just didn't know where. The faces. It had to do with the faces he saw in his mind. Did they need him? Still, there was nothing he could do now, and he was tired. So much went unanswered as he lay in the dark. Finally, he gave up, and let sleep take him.

**A/N: this will just be a short story, as in not a load of chapters. I was curious seeing the woman Cas called his wife, and wondered how they had met and how his life was before he was found by Dean. Man, I wanted that episode to be a three hour special. :-)**

**This short story may move into M realm should our angel insist I tell the tale of his growing love for the human female who becomes his savior. I'll warn you if that happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return from a watery grave**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 2**

The man was awakened by a beam of sunlight that shone through the slightly parted motel curtains. He stretched, and then noticed the woman lying next to him. He regarded his benefactress, watching her as she slept. What was he going to do? If he never discovered his identity, he might have to stay with her awhile longer. She promised she would help him, and he should trust her on that. But this odd compulsion to be elsewhere still nagged at him.

He slipped out from under the covers, and sat on the edge of the bed. Quiet murmuring told him Daphne was rousing as well.

"Are you hungry this morning? We can go to the diner, have some bacon and eggs. I know I could use a cup of coffee too." Daphne stood and wrapped herself in her robe, running her fingers through sleep-tousled hair.

The man thought a moment. "I don't think I'm hungry. Yesterday, I was, but today, not so much." He turned to the woman, asking, "Is this strange to you at all?" Did she collect stray people like pets? Her open trust was more than he could have expected.

Moving around to his side of the bed, Daphne sat next to the man she'd found. He had been helpless as a newborn. "God led me to you. I know that as strongly as I know I must breathe to live. I'm not after anything from you. I just want to help you, to care for you." She touched his hand briefly, pulling away when he looked up at her. "Is there someone you left behind? Someone who might be searching for you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "There's no one. I...I never...there hasn't been anyone. Ever," he admitted.

Daphne wondered if he was saying what it sounded like he was saying. She smiled indulgently. "You've never been...involved...with anyone?" Had his memory allowed some things to peek through?

The man shook his head slowly, a slight frown on his face.

"At your age." Had he been a priest perhaps? This was as odd as everything else about the man, but with all that had happened, she wasn't really that surprised. Still, she was convinced he was special.

"I'm older than I look," the man remarked, not sure why, since he had seen no proof of his age. When Daphne had found him, he had no ID on him, normal, since he had been wearing no clothing.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm older than I...look."

Daphne searched his face, but his eyes held no guile. He practically radiated goodness. Rising, she smiled again. "Ok. Well, I'm going to get ready, and so should you. Maybe the smell of food cooking will get your appetite going. You can use the bathroom to freshen up when I'm done."

"Thank you," was his response. After the woman had left the room, the man stood slowly. Looking down, he noticed his feet and legs no longer bore scratches from the rocks and twigs that lay by the river. He had healed as well. Instant healing. No hunger. And where last night, he passed out from exhaustion, today he felt more vital, as if he were being pumped with energy.

When Daphne had finished, he went into the bathroom, washed up, and used the extra toothbrush Daphne had found for him last night. He ran a comb through his hair, and left the bathroom to join Daphne, who was sitting at the desk, typing away on her laptop.

"Come here a moment," she called to him.

He went over to her back, leaning over her shoulder a bit to see what she was looking at. "Bouncingbabynamesdotcom?"

"Yes. I thought we could find a name for you. Can't say 'hey, you'. Do **you** want to choose, or shall we be random?" She set the page to male names, and turning to her charge, waited.

The man scanned the scrolling screen quickly. Seeing a name that might be suitable to Daphne, he pointed to the line on the page. "That one will do."

"Emanuel," Daphne read. "It means 'God is with us'. Ok, Emanuel it is." Somehow, she felt it was appropriate.

They left the motel room, and walked across the parking lot. Over her shoulder, she said, "We need to go to a store and get you some clothes. Naked won't cut it in town." She felt her cheeks go warm as she remembered the man as he was when he was nude. She had never been with a man either, but for someone like her, that wouldn't be unusual. She was saving herself for marriage. "I saw a store down the street. We can go there after breakfast. Is that ok?"

He nodded. "I...I don't know how I will pay you back. You've already done too much for me alrea..."

Daphne reached put to pat his shoulder. "I will be rewarded someday. Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

They entered the diner next door. Several patrons were eating and talking as two waitresses served them. One, on seeing the couple, waved a hand toward an empty booth. She bought over two cups and a carafe of hot coffee, poured and then dropped menus down in front of them. "I'll be right back for your order."

Daphne took a drink of the coffee. "That's better. Go ahead, have some, Emanuel."

Emanuel picked up the cup, sniffed it, and took a sip. It tasted bitter.

Daphne saw him make a face, so she added sugar and creme to the steaming liquid. "Try it again."

Emanuel did so, and found it less obnoxious. In fact, it soothed him to drink it.

The pair ordered, or rather, Daphne ordered for both of them. She took to her plate like the hungry woman she was, but watched as Emanuel pushed his food around with his fork. "You don't have to eat it if you're not hungry."

"It's ok," he whispered, as he took a bite of scrambled egg. He picked up a bacon strip, and tasted the end of it, biting off just a small piece. "I guess I'm not hungry. I'm sorry, Daphne."

Once she had finished her meal, she and Emanuel left the diner, and headed to the store. There, Emanuel tried on various pieces of clothing that could be worn together to make up different outfits. Daphne took care of the bill, and looping her arm into his, led the man back to the motel room. They packed what little there was, and checked out. Daphne put the luggage into the trunk, and standing by the driver door, waited for Emanuel to get in the passenger side. "Go on, get in. You don't seriously think I'd leave you here."

Emanuel looked from the woman to the car, and toward the empty road. He was reaching for the door handle, when a myriad of scenes ran through his mind. A car, a young man. He was sitting in the front seat with him, arguing...and losing. He closed his eyes until the vision stopped. Then he got into the car.

"It's about three hours until we get home." She lay a hand on his thigh gently. "It will be ok. If you want, when we get there, we can go to the police..."

"No!" He turned his head to gaze at her. "No police, please."

Daphne nodded, a slight frown shadowing her face. "Ok, no police, for now." She started the car, and putting it into 'drive', set off down the road.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When they arrived at her house, Daphne let Emanuel grab the luggage, and the couple went inside. While she puttered about, Emanuel scanned the rooms. It was a modest home. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable living here with her, but had no where else to go.

Almost as if she were reading his mind, Daphne grabbed him by the hand and led him to a bedroom. "Guest room," she said smiling. "It's all yours." She went to the window, and opened the curtains. "The backyard is small, but I can take care of it alone."

Emanuel peered out the window to see a small private yard where a table and several patio chairs sat. Turning back to Daphne, he smiled, one of a few times she had even seen him do it, and thanked her.

"You're welcome. You should put the clothes away before they get too wrinkled. I'm going to check the mail, and toss my dirty things into the hamper. Holler if you need anything." Impulsively, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

Emanuel lay his fingertips on his cheek where her lips had touched his skin. It felt new to him, having a woman so close and acting so familiar with him. His memory was such that he might have had a girlfriend or wife, or even a family, somewhere. But deep inside he knew he was just what he had admitted to her, a virgin, never having bonded himself with any woman. How did he know this? Rubbing his face with his hands, he sighed, and set about hanging up his slacks and shirts, and putting away the pieces of under garments Daphne had bought for him. He heard the sound of water outside, and looking out the window, noticed Daphne watering some plants. He decided to join her.

"Hey, I'm glad you came out. My favourite flowers," she said, pointing the hose at the gathering of rose bushes. "I was afraid they might have parched in the time I was gone."

"They're...beautiful," Emanuel said, touching the petals of one rose, noting the delicate scent that came from the flower.

Daphne bent down, examining a limb. "Oh no, this one dried up before I could get to it." There were several roses on the limb, all browning or decayed.

Emanuel stretched out a hand, reaching for the dried out branch, and watched in awe as it grew fresher and the flowers upon it seemed to bloom anew.

His eyes met Daphne's as she observed this minor miracle. "You really are a healer, Emanuel. Blessed by God, to bless others." She knew there had to be a better way for him to use his gift. But she didn't want to have him feel he was being forced to do anything. If he felt compelled to heal others, she would help him.

Touching the newly fresh roses, her fingers brushed against his. She could have sworn she felt electricity arc between them. They smiled at one another, this secret binding them as partners.

**A/N: I had to change the name finding from chapter one since someone pointed out my error digressing from the show. So it's in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return from a watery grave**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 3**

"Emanuel, can you open this jar for me," Daphne asked, holding out the jar to her husband.

Taking it from her hand, Emanuel touched the lid, only to see it twist itself. He had to barely expend any energy at all. He handed the glass container back to Daphne, who kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said with a smile.

Saying nothing about what just happened with the jar, he grinned at her touch, and replied, "I'll be out front, mowing the lawn. Call me when lunch is ready."

Emanuel had no memory of any place nor people, who may have been a part of his past life. He'd never dreamt, since he never slept. But he enjoyed lying next to Daphne, feeling the warmth her body against him. It seemed foreign somehow, yet he was becoming more used to her daily presence. He cared for her very much, but he realized over time that he didn't love her. Romantic love was something Emanuel felt was beyond the range of his capabilities. Meeting Daphne's family and friends, and watching them, had only solidified the feeling that he wasn't normal, his emotional being stunted from having the full experience. But he was happy, that he could admit.

Pushing the electric mower around the front yard, he was enjoying the fragrance of the freshly cut grass. He hummed a tune that he didn't know the origin of. It seemed almost a hymn of sorts, but he had no idea where he had learned it.

Daphne was watching him though the window, feeling an unexplained apprehension. Every once in awhile, she experienced feelings of dread. She tried to will away the dark shadows that threatened to ruin the happiness she felt since Emanuel had come into her life.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching brakes interrupted her thoughts. Her heart stopped when she peered outside to see a neighbor boy lying on the ground next to his bike. He'd been hit by a car. Running out the front door, Daphne headed for the street, and saw that Emanuel had beat her to the boy, who was lying on the ground, crying in pain. It was Davie, a neighbor who lived a few houses down the street. He was in obvious pain.

As she knelt beside him, holding his hand and comforting him as best she could, she watched as her husband silently reached out to touch the boy's leg, which looked grossly askew.

"Don't touch my boy!" The child's father was running across the street. Seeing a neighbor with whom he rarely spoke about to do something to his son, the man approached, his face dark with anger.

Daphne intercepted him, physically placing herself between the frantic man and her husband. "He's going to help. Trust me. Emanuel has a gift. Let him help make your son better."

Whether it was the soothing sound of her voice, or the love that shone in her eyes, the man calmed down. "What...what's he going to do to my boy?"

Daphne said nothing, as she knelt beside the boy once more, taking his hand in hers. The driver of the car went to stand beside the boy's father.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. He rode out in front of me. I couldn't stop in time. I'm sorry," he said contritely. Both men watched as the man went to work.

Emanuel reached out to grasp the boys leg, moving it until it was straight. He ignored the cries of pain, which were silenced almost instantly as Emanuel let his hands sit on the damaged leg ever so briefly. He bowed his head, closing his eyes, before standing. "Your son should be fine now," he told the boy's father.

"Davie, how are you?" his father asked with worry in his tone. He was shocked to see his son smiling.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm ok. It doesn't hurt anymore." Pointing at Emanuel, the boy said, "He just touched me, and it stopped hurting."

The man turned to Emanuel and Daphne, who was now next to her husband, her arm in his. "Thank you for helping my son. You can heal, just by touching someone? That's amazing!"

Daphne spoke up in fear. "Please don't tell anyone. We don't want to be inundated with so many people, or do anything that might get Emanuel taken away from us."

It was at this moment, Daphne's husband spoke for himself. "If you know anyone who needs my help, please let me know. I will go to them."

"No, I understand. You have your privacy to protect. I'm just grateful you helped my son. Your...secret...is safe with us." He picked up his son's bike and led the boy home.

The driver was in awe of what he'd just seen. But he still felt to blame for almost killing someone.

Sensing this, Emanuel placed his hand on the man's arm. "You must forgive yourself. It's important. As the Lord forgives you, so you must do the same. Never let the darkness of blame or guilt touch your heart."

As if a huge weight had been lifted from the man's shoulders, he nodded. "Thank you." Blinking, as memories of past transgressions filled his mind and left as quickly, the man gave Emanuel a grateful smile. "Thank you!" Practically floating to his car, he turned back to the couple and waved, calling 'Thank you' once more, before driving off.

Daphne hugged her husband. He was special, she knew that, had seen him in action. His temperment, his power to heal, all that he was made up of, made her love him more each day. But she felt that he was holding back. She knew he cared for her, but his love was not the same as what she felt for him. And it never would be.

For the few weeks after she'd found Emanuel wandering the woods, naked, hurt, and without his memory, they had lived together but apart. He stayed in her guest room, helped around the house, and kept her company for the most part since he knew no one else. She grew closer to him than any man she'd ever met, and found that, despite her doubts and the unknowns involved, she was falling in love with him.

One day, she decided to confront him. "Emanuel, are you aware of how I feel about you?" They were in the garden, working together at something they both enjoyed.

"I know you have feelings for me, and I appreciate all that you've done for me, Da..."

"Emanuel, I love you," Daphne blurted out. She felt some disappointment when all he did was tilt his head and stare at her. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Daphne, I was only surprised. And curious. Why do you love me?"

She suppressed a giggle. He was such a child at times. Wise about some things, so innocent about others. "I love you because you're a good man. In the short time you've been here, I can see myself with no one else. Do you feel...anything for me?"

In response, Emanuel reached up to touch her cheek. "You're a good woman, Daphne Allen. Without you, I might have perished out there in the wilderness. I do care for you, and I don't think I have for anyone before. Not like this." He looked into her eyes, as if he could see right into her soul. Bending towards her, he pressed his lips tentatively against hers. Then he drew back. Emanuel drank in her features. He took in the color of her eyes, the long lashes that framed them, the pink now brightening her cheeks, the fullness of the lips he'd just kissed. He never felt this way, or at least, he didn't recall it.

Daphne looked up into Emanuel's eyes as he seemed to peruse her face. In confusion, she was about to say, "Emanuel...?" when he kissed her once more, harder this time. She couldn't help but part her lips to allow him in as he tasted her. Her arms slipped around him, holding him closer. Even as she reveled in the feel of him and what he was doing to her, she pulled away. "Please, stop. It's wrong."

He frowned as he felt her disengage herself from his arms. She was right, of course. He had no right to her body. She had only ever been kind to him, and he would not do this to her. He thought a moment. Why not just be with her, always. He cared about her, and she had said she loved him. It was God's will he had been found by her, so perhaps He had a purpose for their being together. She wasn't frightened by his powers, and although there were some things he would have to explain, like the fact he never slept, he was sure they could build a life, a good life, together. "Daphne, marry me. Be my wife."

Daphne perused Emanuel's face. Had he asked her to marry him only so he could get into her bed? That wasn't good enough for her. "Emanuel..."

"I know what you're thinking, Daphne, and no, that's not it at all. I want to be with you, for as long as we live. Together, we can help people. We can be happy. Do you believe that?"

She smiled in return and nodded. "Yes, I believe." They hugged each other, saying nothing more for a few minutes.

Finally, Daphne spoke. "You have no ID, Emanuel. You need a birth certificate to get married."

Emanuel looked at her. "What do we do then?"

"I have a friend who is a lawyer. He may be able to help. I'll call him." As she was about to go inside, he pulled on her hand. "Don't worry. He can be trusted."

When she had called her friend, who asked her a ton of questions, but believed her reason for immediacy, he had agreed to help. It was a simple thing and maybe not exactly legal, but if what she said was true, this Emanuel needed their protection. Also, being a reverent man didn't hurt. His ideals of holy service trumped that of Earthly law. He found a record of a birth certificate of a young man who had perished in an auto accident, and had no family to claim his body. No one in authority would even care about him. Emanuel would give the man life again.

Once a birth certificate was secured, Daphne had asked the priest of her church to marry the couple. Father Hennesey had met Emanuel the first time Daphne had brought him with her one Sunday. He felt awe in the presence of this man who exuded peace, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He welcomed the young man to his flock eagerly. To marry him to one of his favorite parishioners gave him the utmost pleasure.

And so Daphne Allen married Emanuel Allen. Yes, he took her name, with the explanation that it was just an amazing coincidence, producing the accompanying jokes about keeping the same monogramed towels.

After the small but lavish reception given her by her family, Daphne and Emanuel went to spend their honeymoon at a local hotel. It had been the first time being with anyone for them both. And neither knew anything about the specifics.

**A/N: I'm stopping here so that the next chapter can have an "M" alert. I know this may not seem the way some people may think it went, but Cas wouldn't have ID and would need a birth certificate to get ID and to get married. So this is my explanation. Next chapter, our fave virginal angel will be a virgin no longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Return from a watery grave**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or its inhabitants.**

****Alert: Cas loses his virginity. ****Do not read if you can't bear the idea of our angel getting his first romantic nooky.****

**Chapter 4**

Daphne exited the bathroom, now dressed in a sheer negligee. There stood Emanuel, still in his dark slacks, his white shirt now unbuttoned and loosely open. His feet were bare. She felt her new husband's eyes on her, but he said nothing. In fact, he merely stood there, arms at his side. He slightly tilted his head to the right as he looked at her. She felt her heart sink. His silence made her think he didn't find her attractive.

Contradicting her fears, he said in a low voice, "You're beautiful." He could see her naked form beneath the sheer fabric of her gown.

Daphne blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You're beautiful too. I thought so the moment I saw you."

Emanuel averted his eyes from her face, remembering his state of undress when she had stumbled upon him. He watched as his wife approached him slowly, the fabric of her gown swirling around her legs, emphasizing her graceful movement.

Daphne stood inches from her husband, and lay a hand on his bare chest as she kissed his cheek. "You're tense."

"It's just that I...you're my wife, and I want to please you, but what if...I've never..." No man had ever been so inclined to run on his wedding night. Emanuel just knew this wasn't something he was experienced in. How he knew eluded him, but he knew absolutely in his heart that he had never been with a woman. And yet, it didn't seem odd to him.

Placing her hand on his slightly stubbled cheek, Daphne leaned into him, pressing her lips softly against his. "Are you worried about something? There's no pressure, Emanuel. We have all our lives to get to know one another. If not tonight, later."

He put his hand on the side of her neck, pulled her close and kissed her mouth, surprised when she responded so readily. He continued kissing her, allowing their tongues to spar as he pressed his body into hers. Her moans inflamed him, until he pulled back. Looking down, he responded in awe, "At least it seems to work."

Daphne impulsively hugged him, smiling as she suppressed her laughter. Her heart was near to bursting with the affection and love she felt for this very special man. She gasped suddenly as she was lifted into Emanuel's arms. Carried to the bed, she was laid gently upon its satiny bedspread.

Emanuel sat at her side. He smiled as he looked down at this beautiful woman, his wife. No matter what his past might have been, he had a future now. A home, a wife, and perhaps some day, children.

His hand caressed her cheek, and moved to slide the strap from her shoulder. His eyes held hers as he leaned over her, kissing her where the strap once lay.

Breathlessly, Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down over her, kissing him deeply. One hand drew the shirt from his shoulders. She waited while he finished removing it.

Kissing Daphne one more time, Emanuel rose from the bed, and moving to the other side, he slipped from his slacks and underwear. He felt her eyes on him as he lay on the bed beside her. He drew her upon him, wrapping his arms around her as they kissed. His lips slid down her throat. Her response let him know she liked this action, which spurred him on.

Daphne rose over her husband, straddling his taut body. She knelt above him so that she could pull the sheer nightgown over her head.

Emanuel drank in the vision that was atop him. He reached up to enclose her bare breasts in his warm hands, teasing the nipples until they hardened. Instinct told him what he needed to do to arouse his wife.

Daphne was herself, a virgin, but she knew the details, things she had heard from girlfriends. Since Emanuel was so unsure, she decided she would have to take the lead. Feeling his erection beneath her, she rose up and allowed her hand to touch him, drawing a sound of pleasure from Emanuel. She sank down on him slowly, letting him fill her, ignoring the stinging pain inside her. She felt a tearing within her as she sank fully upon his body.

Emanuel felt himself enclosed by the warm, wet walls of the inside of his wife's body. She was tight, and he feared he would hurt her. He ran his hands over her back, reveling in touching the warm flesh. He hadn't imagined sexual intercourse would feel as good as it did.

Leaning over, Daphne kissed Emanuel. She smiled as she began to ride him. Bracing her hands on his chest, she moved as her body wanted, the brief pain now replaced by the feel of Emanuel within her.

The look of surprise on his face as he thrust into her repeatedly gave way to one of ecstacy. Emanuel moaned into Daphne's neck as release pushed him over the edge, causing him to spill himself into her body. He rode the wave of pleasure for minutes beyond that point, wanting it to never end. His arms enclosed Daphne within their embrace as she lay spent on top of him. Her own orgasm had come first, but had lasted longer.

Sliding off him, but allowing a leg to drape over his, Daphne lay beside her husband. "I love you," she said as she felt his arm pull her to him. He did not respond. She snuggled against him, ignoring the hurt that resulted from his silence. "Emanuel, you said there were some things I should know about you. Care to share now?"

Emanuel brushed a lock of hair from her face before he kissed her forehead. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough. I don't sleep, Daphne. I'll lie in bed, but I don't go to sleep. And I don't get tired without it. I can eat, but I don't think I really need to. Some days, I try not eating anything, just to see if I can get away with it."

Daphne absorbed his words. So going to bed with her husband would mean him being with her even though he didn't need the rest. And she did recall times when he hadn't taken much food at all, but she thought maybe he had been snacking in between meals. She ventured a question that she didn't know the answer to, but perhaps he didn't either. Turning to look into his blue eyes, she touched his cheek and asked, "Are you human, Emanuel?"

At first, he wondered if she was joking with him. Thinking a moment before answering, his mind ran over the things he could do since being found by Daphne. Perhaps he wasn't human, but if not, what was he? "I don't really know. Does it make you afraid of me?"

Kissing his neck, she laughed. "Not at all, Emanuel. I think you come from God, and you have a purpose. I suppose I should accept that as all I need to know."

Lying next to each other, the newly married couple enjoyed being close to one another. They talked about what they would do once they got back home. Daphne suggested turning Emanuel's room into an office, at least until it would need to become a nursery. She smiled at that thought, and found herself begin to drowse in her husband's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Daphne and Emanuel had returned to their home, the weeks were filled with various activities involving getting the house set up as a home for two. She also introduced her husband to movies, shopping, and leisure activities such as the hiking she so loved. They talked about life in general, and even attempted to delve into Emanuel's memories. Nothing was forthcoming.

At night, after making love, they would talk for hours, and then Daphne would sleep while Emanuel held her in his arms. His thoughts headed towards the future, since he had no past.

On Sundays, they would go to church. Emanuel found himself apart from the participation of the worshipers in the service. He wouldn't pray or sing, and at times, even felt a strange feeling of impatience or anger. At whom or what, he didn't know.

Daphne would steal glances at the man at her side, unsure of his emotions. She felt he was a man of God, but she could tell that when he was in church, he found no peace being here. If he ever had been in holy service, he must have lost something of his faith. Taking his hand and entwining her fingers in his, she smiled up at him. Emanuel was an anomoly, but she loved him. She hoped someday, he would be able to love her as much. He was a good man, so she could be patient.

Emanuel had not meant for anyone to know about his gifts, but the stories of his healings could not be kept secret forever. One person would stop him while he was watering the lawn to ask for his help. Some people would contact Daphne instead, begging her to get her husband to come to their home to heal a sick child.

One day, a young girl ran to him as he and Daphne were sitting on the porch, crying for him to make her puppy better.

While Daphne and the girl watched, her husband carried the animal in his hands. Peering down at it, he could tell it was close to death.

"You can fix my puppy, Mr Allen. I heard you can fix anyone who's sick. Please make my puppy better, please!" she cried through flowing tears.

Never had anyone been this close to dying when he had healed them. He brought the still form up to his face, rubbing his cheek against the cooling flesh. Drawing on the power from within, he willed life into the animal. Almost immediately, it began to squirm in his hands. Soon, it was whimpering, anxious to be with his young owner. Handing it to the girl, Emanuel went to stand next to Daphne. "It was dying, and I saved it. It was dying, Daphne," he repeated, in awe of the limits his power went beyond.

Word got out of Emanuel's ability. Daphne laid down the law. No one would come to their home. They could contact her or her husband, and he would go to their homes. She didn't want **her** home to become a mecca of the sick. She would allow his gift to be used, as they both believed it should be shared, but she was not willing to give up their own lives. And everyone obeyed the edict. One thing she would absolutely not allow was reporters. No one was going to turn her husband's gift into a circus attraction by interviewing either of them.

One day, Emanuel had a visit from a man he knew not to be from the neighborhood. There was something secretive about the way the stranger looked at him, as if he were studying him.

"How can I help you?" Emanuel asked.

The man stared at him for a moment before saying, "It's my eye. I'm blind in one eye. I can't do my job properly because of it. I thought, maybe...you could help me by giving me my sight back."

Noticing how the man held his left hand awkwardly at his side, not moving it away from his body at all, Emanuel walked away from the house. Whatever instinct he had, everything was telling him to keep this man away from Daphne.

Following the so-called healer, Mackey felt his blade at his side, beneath his shirt. He was sure to keep that side of his body away from what he was sure was a demon of some sort. "Kneel on the grass," Emanuel ordered. Once the man was on his knees, Emanuel placed a hand upon the man's face. "It's your right eye." Raising his face skyward, he spoke words beneath his breath, and took his hand away.

Mackey was shocked. He could see out of his right eye. Standing, he put his palm over the left eye, then the right, both were seeing clearly, unhindered by the old injury. "You...did it." He whispered. "You really healed me!" Staring at the faith healer, he asked warily, "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing," he answered plainly.

The smile on Mackey's face pleased Emanuel. It was a simple healing. Corneal damage. "I must get back to my wife." He started to walk away, then turned and called to the man. "You wouldn't have been able to harm me with that knife. I thought I would just let you know that." He continued down the path, up the stairs, and into the house.

Mackey couldn't believe it. He had been expecting a flim-flam artist at best, a demon trying to ensnare the trust of gullible humans at worst. Instead, he found a man of God who had healed him, and had asked for nothing in return. Leaving the man in peace would be his way of thanking him for healing his eye. He had come to kill a demon, but he found there was no demon to kill. But because of this man, he would be able to hunt, again, the true monsters in the world.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A woman came to the house to ask Emanuel for his help with her mother. When Daphne nodded at him with her usual loving smile, he left, promising to return as soon as he could.

A knock on the door distracted her from the dishes she'd been washing. When she opened the door, she saw two men standing on her front porch. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like to see your husband."

Daphne felt alarms go off in her head, but they looked harmless enough. "He isn't here right now. I can take a message and give it to him."

Pushing the door open, one of the men entered the room, and grabbed Daphne by the arm. "We'll wait for him, if that's ok with you." The other man searched for and found something he could tie the woman up with. He sat her on the chair in the room, and made sure she was securely held.

"Why are you doing this? My husband hasn't done anything wrong. If you need his help, he will give it freely."

The man with dark hair sneered at her. "My boss wants to talk to Emanuel, Mrs Allen, personally. So just be quiet, and we won't hurt you." Turning to the other man, he ordered, "Go back to Crowley and tell him we have the healer's wife. I'll wait here for him to get back, and bring him." He then placed a gag over her mouth, even though she seemed complacent enough. "I don't feel like listening to you yakking. So just sit there."

An hour passed, then two. The man's patience was wearing thin. A knock on the door drew his attention from the woman. He could see a young man waiting outside on the porch. He recognized the face. It was Dean Winchester. His boss Crowley had issued a cease and desist order on hunting either of the Winchester brothers. But of late, his disappointment at having no results with them bringing him Dick Roman's head on a platter meant the C&D order had been lifted, if temporarily.

He opened the door, and pretending to be Emanuel the healer, the demon smiled at the hunter. It wasn't long before his ruse was up. The woman was visible through the window. Chastising himself for his stupidity, he revealed himself to the human. Black eyes challenged the young hunter. But he had underestimated this Winchester, as many of his brethren before him had. His life was ended by a blade to his heart.

Emanuel looked up the stairs to see a man standing on his porch. The other man had fallen down the stairs, and now lay at his feet, dead. Only another glance showed the dead man to be something...inhuman. "Where is Daphne?" he asked with worry.

The stranger indicated with a hand, "She's ok. She's inside."

Emanuel ran up the steps, and dashed into the room, to find his wife tied up in a chair but very much alive. As he was untying her, he asked with genuine concern, "Did that creature hurt you?"

"I'm ok," Daphne replied. She waited while Emanuel finished removing the ties from around her body, then she rose. "Emanuel, they were looking for you."

"That's ok," he said, trying not to show any distress.

Daphne reached up and stroked his cheek. She let him lead her by the hand to the stranger who had saved her.

"I'm Emanuel," he told the stranger. He extended his hand, which the other man took.

"Dean. I'm Dean."

Emanuel could see confusion on the face of the stranger. What was he thinking? Why was he here? In any case, he had performed a vital service. "Thank you for protecting my wife."

The man seemed surprised, confirming what he he heard. "Your wife."

"I saw his face. His real face," Emanuel had never seen anything like it.

The man said, as if it were an adequate explanantion, "He was a demon."

"A demon walked the Earth."

"Demons. Wack loads. You don't know about them?" The man seemed to expect that Emanuel did know.

The two men stared at one another until Daphne interjected, "You saw the demon's true face. Emanuel has...very special gifts," she said to the stranger.

"Yeah...I've heard that about...Emanuel. That you can heal people up."

So he had come for help, and had stumbled upon the demon by accident? "I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?"

"My brother."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Emanuel readied to go with the stranger. His brother, as he had explained, was in a mental hospital and under evaluation. The man felt that his brother wasn't really insane, but needed help in releasing something inside that plagued his thoughts.

Daphne felt a tightness in her chest. The time had come for Emanuel to leave her. She went to the stranger Dean, and spoke with him while he waited for her husband. "Dean, I need to talk with you a moment."

"Yeah, sure," he said, a slight frown on his face.

"Do you know my husband? Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know who Emanuel is," she challenged. When Dean didn't answer her, but only looked off into the distance, she knew her instincts were right. Once she was able to make eye contact with him again, she continued. "My husband is a special man, one with great power. What he does for people here is miraculous, but he is capable of so much more. I think you know that, or you wouldn't have come. You must take him, help him find out who he really is. Help him to find his destiny."

"You don't really mean that," Dean objected.

"Yes, I do. Don't get me wrong. I love my husband very much." Daphne's eyes filled with tears. "But he doesn't belong to me. He has a greater purpose, and I think you know...what that is."

"Look, Daphne, I just need Emanuel to help my brother, but I'll bring him back home, I promise. It shouldn't take long..."

"No, you mustn't bring him back. He needs to fulfill the destiny God set out for him. This..." Daphne waved her hand in the air, "...this isn't it. Everything happens for a reason, Dean." She gave him a look that said she knew he was part of the entire picture. He was a necessary player in Emanuel's existence. "Please don't tell him about our conversation."

Dean slipped his hands in his jeans pockets, feeling suddenly awkward. "Ok, I won't, I uh...no, I won't." He had come for the mysterious healer's help, and was shocked to find Castiel, alive and well. Somehow, the angel had survived the Leviathan possession. Now his wife was telling him to take Eman..Cas, away.

Entering the room, Emanuel noticed the palpable silence between his wife and the man who had asked for his help. Drawing Daphne aside, he told her, "I don't know how long this will take. It will be quite a drive there and back. But I'll be home as soon as I can." He saw her eyes swimming, and frowned. "Please don't worry about me."

Daphne embraced Emanuel tightly, part of her wishing she had never found him roaming naked by that river that day. Then she would not be feeling the pain of their impending separation. She loved him, knowing that, as fond as he was of her, he didn't love her the same way. He never could. She also knew that his life, his future lay elsewhere. Whatever powers he possessed would be needed for greater things. Drinking in the blue of his eyes, she reached up to caress his cheek. Then she kissed him, one last kiss that would have last her for the rest of her life.

Dean coughed, and said he would wait outside while the pair said their goodbyes. Heading toward the car, he wondered if Cas would ever remember who he was. He felt guilty for taking him from this new life, but he needed, no, Sam needed his help. He leaned against the car and waited.

Eventually, he heard the door open and close. Emanuel was at the passenger side. He tilted his head as he looked at the man. Then he smiled. "Let's go help your brother."

Looking out the window as the car pulled away from the curb, Daphne began to cry, her heart breaking as she saw her own future driving away forever.

_**3 days later**_

Daphne had been feeling unwell for several days before Emanuel had left with Dean. Her body was changing, she knew. She had wanted to tell her husband her suspicions, but not until she was sure. Feeling both fear and anticipation, Daphne submitted to the test. She waited the appropriate time, and looked at the plastic stick. The indicator made her heart skip a beat as she read the results. She had never felt so alone, even compared to the time before she had found Emanuel. Now, he was gone. He might still come back, she thought, but deep inside, Daphne knew that he probably would not return. Placing her hand flat against her belly, she whispered, "Lord, if you need him less than I do, send him home to me."

**A/N: that is it, folks. I needed to end this so I could concentrate on my other two stories. My desktop died but fortunately I had tranferred the chapters to fanfic to work on them there. Typing on a laptop is more annoying. The end was a tease since I wondered what kind of offspring would an angel and human produce. No sequel planned though. You can imagine the rest. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
